Secret Lives
by Mitrioselove
Summary: Sex is natural. As human beings we crave sex, want sex, need sex. So why is it such a bad taboo? Why must loving sex this much be kept hidden? Secrets can only stay secrets for so long... Everything has its way of coming out. Mature content...
1. Chapter 1

_**I cannot help myself... My mind is full of so many ideas, I must be a total freak for thinking this shit up. But I know you all will love it. I sat down yesterday and could not stop typing this. Once I get into the grove, and the juices are flowing I am gone! I swear I am working on a new chapter for No Regrets, I have about half of it done, and then I'll write a chapter for Sweet Treats, and next week I'll finish up My Lolita Hey. **_

**_I think I may be over my head! But I cannot stop... Enjoy!_**

Rose's POV

Stoic. Strict. No fun. Uptight. Rule following. Unbearable. Bitch. Cunt. Fucking crazy ass boss. These were all words, and descriptions my employees used to describe me. All of which fit, all of which were given to me, because of how they saw me at work. I took my job seriously, I always had. My parents raised me right, I was never let to have fun, or play around. All work and no play, it was the motto I had grown up with. It had worked for me my entire life. But it was more than that. I acted this way, had to have them see me that way, because they could never know me. They could not, and would not ever learn who I really was deep down inside.

If anything my parents taught me that appearances meant everything in this world. As long as everyone saw you as the perfect being, composed, living a good life (meaning money wise), nothing else mattered. So in not so many words my parents had made me into the perfect liar. I was everything and anything people wanted to be. Or so they would think so. I knew better, there was always something missing. I was always craving more.

Funny though, I really did have it all. I was a big shot FBI agent, well known for solving some of the most complicated and cold cases. I worked day and night, and was well respected. Of course my employees, the ones I gave orders to would say otherwise, but never to my face. For an agent I was making amazing money, mostly because everyone wanted me working on their case. And me, not really having a reason to say no, would take on as many cases as they let me. What could I say, I loved the glory that came with solving a case.

I had an amazing home, or more like a mansion. It was gorgeous. Huge. Amazing. Indoor pool, indoor track, 10 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, and a kitchen that would make any chef cream themselves. I had a ton of land surrounding it, and even an iron gate to keep those unwanted out. I had not paid for it all myself, daddy dearest insisted he pay for ¾ of it, seeing as he was oh so proud of his baby girl. But at the end of the day it was mine. It got lonely though, my cooks, maids, and butlers were not the company a 30 year old woman needed. A woman my age should have a man, kids, something. But thats something we will get to later. Its something not so easy for me to accomplish.

My prized possessions being my amazing and wide ranged collection of cars and motorcycles. Old Shelby mustangs, dutcati's, you name it I had it. I have always had this fascination with things that are fast, fast flashy and beautiful. Cars brought out this side of me that not many got to see. I could drive one of my babies around all day and be content, be happy. But like I said before something was missing. And I had found a way to fill that void, with more than one person.

I mean I shouldn't be missing something, but I was. I was five feet seven inches, and according to most I was a goddess. I worked out routinely, so my figure was well kept. My tits perky big C's. My ass round just the way I knew men liked it. My face flawless, thanks to my use of the best products known to man. My long brown hair, wavy and waist long was silky again because of products, but also good genes. I knew the effect I had on men. But for some reason, I did not have one in my life. Though I had many.

See what many people didn't know about me was that I Rosemarie Hathaway, FBI extraordinaire, good girl, hard working, daddy's girl, millionaire, am a sex addict. I mean I fucking love sex. Every position, every day, every fucking way. And with as many men as I could get. Don't get me wrong, I was in no way a slut, no. Sex was not something I just did for the hell of it. No I had sex because I had to. My body craved it, begged for it, and if I didn't give it what it wanted bad things would happen. And no one liked it when bad things happened, when I was the cause of it.

Back when I was a teenager I blamed it on hormones. Every teen wants sex, or so I thought. I mean my friends were doing it, but I just didn't know it was not as much as I was. The thing was not everyone I knew wanted sex as badly as I did. Once I had tasted the sweet nectar I never wanted to stop drinking it. The problem was that once I tasted a certain man, I would soon grow tired of them. I craved something new, something exciting. And when I failed to get this, things would go sour. I just wanted to find a man that would please me and then some. I wanted a man I would not grow tired of one that would be able to keep up with me, but that was apparently something that was not possible.

Work was one way to get out the frustration, if my nightly hunt did not work out my way. It was why lately my poor employees were getting yelled at, the reason I was giving them shitty jobs. I was suffering and so I thought they should too. I mean was it too hard to ask for a good fuck. I mean seriously all the guy had to do was put it in my vagina and just make me cum. Honestly one orgasm would tie me over, well until the next day.

These last couple weeks had not been working in my favor though. I had been working overtime. And working overtime meant I had no time to go out and hunt after work. I mean you did not find good men at 2 or 3 in the morning. Not only that I made sure to go to a club that was two hours away. That way I never bumped into anyone I knew. That way I did not have to worry about anyone ever finding out. I mean how horrible would it be if I was outed as a sex addict. No one wants one of those on their team. And I was sure daddy and mother dearest would blow a gasket. I may be 30, but I wanted to make them proud.

Not only did I not want to be found out, there were rules I had to follow. One never bring the man home. Do it at there place so I can get up and leave whenever I want to. Two never forget my cell, there are some messed up people. Three no names. Yes, I know men like hearing their name screamed, but seriously I want your dick not you. Four no seconds. Never go to someone more than once, I was capable of not getting emotionally attached but everyone else seemed to think fucking more than once made you a couple or something, men sometimes were pussies. And number five always always use protection. These guys were sick, and I was not going to go down with them.

My father was trying to run a good agency, and I wanted to not be a problem to him. Those rules made it easier. I say this because Agent Alto just recently caused a stir in the office, because of his lack of control. He had been harassing the females of the office, and finally one of them had enough. Sexual harassment suits never go well in government offices. It makes everyone look bad, and then you lose your job. I know I wasn't harassing anyone but come on, it would still look bad. Big bad agent boss's daughter sex addict, yea that would end well.

As it was daddy was already in over his head. People yelling at him that he should have known, and should have done something. In actuality I knew the truth. Yes Alto was an ass, he was an older man with no life, but Meredith had asked for it. She would tease and taunt him, and when they finally did it he dropped her like a bag of hot potatoes. I thought it was funny, apparently she did not. Either way Alto lost his job, and our branch looked bad.

If anyone ever found out I was a sex addict, one that went on the hunt almost nightly, our branch would be in deep shit. Daddy would for sure lose his job, and no one would ever hire me again. It was why I was trying to calm down, but you got to understand two weeks without sex is a fucking long time. And I am physically in pain. My body hurts, I cannot sleep at night, and I am starting to lose control of my thoughts.

I'm snapping at everyone. And earlier in the day I had punched Jesse when he asked me where the printer paper was. No one reacted to me punching him though, I was lucky no one liked him and just assumed he deserved it. But I knew soon enough I was going to punch the wrong person and get myself in trouble. So I needed to make sure I got out early today. I needed to go on the hunt and fast.

Dimitri's POV

Fucking bitches. I swear, woman are the most vial, annoying, useless beings. Well I suppose they have one use, but thats only to keep me sexually pleased. But lately none of them had been doing their job. Work had been stressful lately, and not having a way to get my frustrations out, only made everything even worse. I had not been able to go out and catch a woman in ages, nearly two weeks, and that was way too long for me. This damn FBI agency needed to keep their agents in check. I mean a sexual harassment suit was horrible for them, I knew better than to think it was real though. Meredith had once been one of my own conquests a breach in my rule system yes and I regretted it but I was horny, man was the woman a clinger. So not worth the time either, I was better off masturbating at least then I would have felt something, bitch was as loose as they come.

I worked as a lawyer for many of these FBI agencies. And it was always something stupid. You would think they were stupid or something, weren't agents suppose to be smart, and keep out of trouble. I couldn't complain too much though. Their stupidity kept me with a job. A job that I was really good at. A job that gave me everything I had, and everything I would ever want.

Dimitri Belikov, thats me of course. And it is a name not you or anyone should ever forget. Especially if you are female, cause I am sure I could have you screaming my name in seconds. Cocky? Maybe. But I can say it simply because it is true. Woman may not satisfy me from time to time well mostly all the time, but I am more than certain that I satisfy them and then some. I know this because I spent years perfecting the art of Tantra Sex. Endless fun, for how ever long I want it.

Of course this persona, I am telling you about is not something anyone knows about. To the public eye I am Mr. Perfect, Mr. Do no wrong. I am well respected, and sought out. In front of co-workers, clients, and my family I am the quiet one. I am the man everyone keeps from, but respects. Its funny knowing what everyone thinks of me. I'm a Mama's boy, and would do anything for her. Her and my sisters are the only woman I can take seriously. My mother has no idea why I am not married yet, her perfect son should have the perfect woman.

That is why the rules are so important. One always go away from home, going about two hours away. Two never mix pleasure with business. No one from work, cause they man sell you out. Three no repeats, woman form these damn attachments and then you can never get rid of them if you fuck them twice, this was proven with fucking Tasha. Four always use protection. Bitches are dirty, especially the desperate ones. And five always make sure they cum at least once, I'm an ass, but sex is sex and they need to at least enjoy it, even if I am not.

Truth is woman after meeting me, hate me. Like I said before I use them, but what else am I suppose to do with them. No one wants broken promises, so don't get me wrong, I promise them nothing but one night. One fucking hell of a night too. But woman like always want more, need more. Trust me I would stick to just one woman if I could. But sadly if I do them more than once they want something, a title, a relationship, and that is the one thing I stay away from. Half the time I don't even give them my name, or not my real one.

I mean in all seriousness I have everything I could ever want. I have a killer penthouse, designer clothes, cars, motorcycles, and the looks to match. I love everything fast and flashy. And no one has been able to keep up with me. Woman complain too much. All asking why I fuck so hard and long. I mean seriously why wouldn't you want that. Why wouldn't you want just one good fucking great time. Do woman just want boring sex, missionary only? Have it last 5 minutes and boom done.

Deep down I know something is missing, but I have not found it yet. And honestly I have no idea what it is. Well, I know but I refuse to admit it. All I have ever needed was my cars, my job, and sex. I have always been like this, though no one ever knew. I found sex as a teenager and just ran with it. It was like there weren't enough women or time in this world. But no matter what I did, it was like I was never sated. I never got what I was looking for, and damn it I needed to find it soon, I was going crazy.

"Watch yourself. Seriously pay attention" A sharp high pitched voice brought me back to my setting. I was going to talk to the boss of this agency about his creepy old agent. But suddenly it held no interest to me.

"And why should I?" I have never in my life responded back to someone I don't know like this. Especially when I am working but this woman's voice immediately brought out something in me.

"Ha. Do you not know who I am?" I took the time to take her in. Man was she beyond fuckable. Hourglass figure, tits and ass. And that mouth. God I was sure I could find a few things to do with it.

"No idea sweetheart and I don't care." Her eyes narrowed and she stepped closer to me. I had a hard time focusing on her face when her body was just so damn tempting. I was sure her tight little body would feel wonderful with me in it. Even if her little suit was covering it, I knew she looked amazing.

"Agent Hathaway asshole." She stood now in front of me arms crossed as everyone else seemed to be holding their breath. God so this was the bitch the boss called his daughter. I had heard a thing or two about her, one of them being how uptight she was. Nothing a good fuck couldn't fix.

"Dimitri Belikov, dear." Her eyes narrowed slightly as the name sunk in. I was a badass lawyer, and her agency needed me to win this case.

"Whatever go find my father little boy." She moved to turn but I was not going to let this one go. How could I not hunt the prey in front of me, it was perfect. There goes one of the rules, but hey I liked breaking the rules from time to time. I grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to me, leaning in and smelling the wonderful intoxicating scent of her shampoo.

"There's nothing small about me sweetie." I whispered this in her ear and she froze. Her body tensed and her eyes darted around. Oh fuck no, she liked it. She wanted me. That spark, I fucking knew that spark.

Not only that I saw something that I was sure no one else had ever. I could tell, this stuck up bitch couldn't hide that fact from me. It was usually the woman like her that made having sex worth while. A woman I could fight for dominance with, a woman who could keep up with me. Her demanding nature would make a night in bed with her worth it all. But it was more than that, she was hiding something. Something close to what I was, I just knew it. Her tongue darted out and she licked her lips, before the smile, a smile I knew so well crossed her features. I had put out the bait and she knew what I was doing, and this fish, fuck this fish was biting.

"Office 4B. Maybe I can give you some insight on the case after my father give you his files." I nodded slightly and walked away, hiding the smile that was fighting to come out.

Something told me this one was not going to disappoint. I had made a rule not to mix business with pleasure, but hell it had not been working for me. That and how could I pass something like Rose. She was well known for being a great agent, but also a tight ass. People hated her for being such a bitch, and I had once never wanted to meet her. But what many failed to say was how fucking hot she was. That woman was amazing to look at.

"Ah Mr. Belikov come into my office come." Ibriham Mazur, extended his hand out to me and I shook it with a small smile on my face. How could this man have no idea what his little girl was. It was clear as day to me. And I was sure she knew I was the same, the only reason she bit was because she knew I was hiding it too.

"Its a pleasure Agent Mazur. I am more than certain that you have nothing to worry about. This case your former agent has against him will soon be dropped." I was making sure of that, Meredith had not been so good covering up her tracks. I had more than enough evidence, she was going to look like a fucking liar come court.

"Good thats exactly what I want to hear my boy. Now please let me know what you have."

Rose's POV

Fucking hell. Dimitri Belikov, why I had I never met him before. Cocky mother fucker was sly, he was good at hiding what he really was, but I knew. I could always tell when I met someone else like me. It was a spark in their eyes, when they saw the prey they wanted. I knew I held the same look when I did. I had never come on to a guy near my work place, yet alone at work before but how could I not know. He was here, and clearly more than willing.

Something told me he wouldn't be the one to go around and tell my secret, not when I knew his. If anything this would be one hell of a night, I could only hope his ego was as big as his cockiness. I was sick of these damn boys, who were all talk and no play. And by the size of him, damn I hoped everything about him was as big.

"You know, I could wipe that smile off your face in seconds. Is that something you would like?" I looked up from the computer I had been staring at for the last thirty minutes and into his dark chocolate ones that had told me so much with only one look. He locked the door behind him and walked towards my desk, gracefully sitting himself at the edge, just far enough away so I couldn't touch him.

"Words Mr. Belikov. I am a woman of action, of proof. So the real question is can you back up your words?" I knew what I was doing, the smile was on my face. The one not many got to see, at least not anyone who knew me personally.

"I can promise you one thing, sweetheart and one thing only. One night. One night beyond anything you could imagine." I eyed him warily. Could this man give me what I had been seeking for, for what seemed like forever.

"Your place or mine?" A smile lit up his face, he had won this round, but there were many more to come.

"Mine." He reached into his pocket, to a paper where he had already written his address. Cocky bastard.

Dimitri's POV

I could honestly say I was excited. It had been a really long time since a woman was able to bring this out in me. You have to understand, yes I love sex, but there is more to it. I want great sex, amazing sex, and I want someone who can keep up with me. Not only that but I want it all the time. No one understands what its like to want sex, to need sex so badly or else you feel like you are going to die. No one could understand, but meeting Rose I knew she could.

I had tried to find woman before with the same need, but they were oddly hard to come across. And I for one refused to go to one of those stupid meetings. Sex addicts anonymous. Ha seriously what a waste. Sex was not a problem, it was not a bad thing to crave it, to need it. Sex was a natural need and want your body craved. Human nature was sex. Without it none of us would be here right now. And no sex was not just for the sake of reproducing.

Sex was meant to be pleasurable. Sex was meant to make you scream and sweat, and just fucking give everything you had. It was why I spent so much time perfecting it. Tantra was not easy, but for someone like me, it came naturally. Sex gave me a sense of control. I loved knowing I controlled when I came and when my partner did too. Tantra just made it better for both of us.

"That dress is quite a contrast to what you were wearing earlier." Rose had just arrived, and what a sex vixen she was. Her suit was gone, and now a small strapless blue dress clung to her body. A body that looked even better now with less clothes.

"I wore it just for you." I helped her out of the small jacket she had on, and spun her around making sure to take it all in.

"Come on dinner is getting cold." Her eyes widened but she let me lead her to the dinning room.

"Nice place. Mine's better." She looked at me a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure of that darling. Anything must be better with you." She stopped suddenly.

"We don't need dinner. I know what it is you want." I gulped loudly and stared at her, as much as I wanted to ravish her, this fucking goddess needed something more than what I usually gave the girls I took home.

"I made dinner baby. I made dinner and I need you to be a good girl and eat it." She bit her lip but did not protest when I brought her to the table pulling out the chair for her.

"So what are the rules." She looked up at me taking a bite of her steak, a gesture that was sexy as hell.

"Rules... There are no rules in here baby." She laughed softly but I knew what she meant. "I won't tell a soul, if you return the favor. I am sure you, like me, want to keep your reputation spotless."

"Deal." With that we stopped talking, but instead took the time to take the other in.

My eyes studied her, her and all her perfection, something I had never thought was possible. Not on a woman. Her eyes took me in as well. And it was clear we both liked what we saw. I cleared off the plates, and then led her to my bedroom. The quiet walk there, making the tension grow. A tension I so loved.

Rose's POV

If I thought he looked good in his suit, he looked even better in simple jeans and a t-shirt. His room, was something I expected from a man like him. Everything big, dark, and wooden. All in all it was sexy, and mysterious. Taking a closer look I saw things that made my nipples stand at attention. A whip hung in the corner. A sex chair close by. Love ropes on the bed posts. Oh god this man was sure prepared. I reached for the hem of my dress but he stopped me quickly.

"Give me the honor of being the one to take that off you." His eyes were dark, filled with lust, and a chill ran through me.

"Only if I can do the same to you." His eyes looked me up and down and suddenly his lips attached to mine.

I never liked kissing the men I slept with. It was far too personal, and brought things to a level I never wanted. But this was different, his kisses made me even more eager for what was to come. His large hands touching me, squeezing me, taking me in as the sexy woman I was. Normally woman thought these touches were sick, making them think they were some piece of meat. Oh how wrong they were. I was meat for him. I was suppose to be touched, and liked for me body. Sex was natural, sex was suppose to be this. Deep inside we were all animals, and sex was just our way of acting it out.

My hands were just as frantic on him though. His body hard and large under my hands. I could only imagine the hard muscles under his shirt. I could already picture them flexing as he moved over me, under me, in me. I moaned into this kiss as he hands squeezed my breasts even harder. One thing men were afraid to do was be rough with me, something Dimitri had no problem with.

"Lay down." He gave me a shove and I toppled over onto the bed. Moaning the whole time. His hungry look locked me into place as he slowly made his way over to me.

Before I knew it he was over me as I laid on the bed. His lips sucking my bottom lip open, and his tongue darting in, leaving no room to argue who was in charge. But I could not let this happen, it was in my nature to be in charge. I needed to dominate him just like he needed to dominate me. I shoved my tongue out and into his mouth, and was rewarded when his grip on me tightened and a growl filled the room. His hands travelled to the bottom of the dress, and a ripping sound filled the room.

"Fuck yea baby!" The act of being torn out of my clothes was just such a fucking turn on.

My bra and underwear soon joined my dress, but I did not care. His roughness was exactly what I had been craving. It showed he wanted this just as much as I did. His hands now wondered my bare skin, and god did those big hands feel good. Not only that he knew what he was doing. His every touch deliberate. Everything he did was aimed to cause a reaction. And my body responded without me even knowing.

I took his shirt off. And let my hands wonder the strong plains I knew would be there. He kissed me even harder as my hands took off on their own. His pants soon followed and his black boxers clung to him barely holding in what they were meant to keep hidden. Fuck he was going to be so big. That thought alone caused me to moan. Dimitri detached from my mouth and instead took to sucking hard on my neck. My sweet spot that he found without even trying.

Before I knew it his head was between my legs and he was taking a long hard lick. My hands held onto the sheets, knowing if I grabbed his long brown hair I would rip some out. A small scream left my lips but this only encouraged him to continue, his efforts that much more as he worked my body. No one and I mean no one had ever licked me this good. Most men half assed eating out a woman. Thinking it was gross, thinking they did not need to. Dimitri knew how much it was needed. Oral sex could be just as good as actual sex. It was fucking hot as hell.

My body thrashed and convulsed, but throughout it all Dimitri held me down, and never once took his mouth away. His fingers soon joining as he finger fucked me hard. Again his roughness so very welcomed. I was a woman god damn it not a doll. Never had it felt this good to have a man down there. Usually I had to semi fake it, no not here. This man was the real deal, and it seemed like he would not be content until I came, he was going to make me explode if it was the last thing he did.

"Mmmm." His humming on me was minding blowing.

"More... FUCK give me more!" And that was exactly what he did.

"Dimitri! Fuck!" His chuckle vibrated on my lower lips and that was it for me. I came hard and fast and he just as quickly cleaned me up.

Dimitri POV

Never has anyone ever tasted so fucking good. And the fact that my hard and rough hands only turned her on further, reminding me that I had made the best decision ever. Most woman complained I was being too rough, that it hurt. Rose was practically begging me for me. She begged for it harder, faster. I wanted her so badly now. I knew I could give her my all and she would enjoy every fucking inch of it.

"Your turn." Fuck yes it was. Another thing woman never wanted to do, and she was all too willing.

She looked at my dick like it was the best lollipop in the world. I could almost see her mouth watering. She licked her lips and leaned down, licking off the drop of pre cum. She moaned her liking of it and I laid back ready for whatever she had in store for me. Her lips wrapped around me but her eyes never left mine. She bobbed up and down and I could not help the smile on my face.

My cock was too big for her tiny mouth, but that did not mean it did not feel amazing. She used what she had and made this mind blowing. Her little hands joining in the game as she worked me towards bliss. I normally would be an ass and would hold out, making a woman work hard to get me to cum. But I wanted to give in a lot sooner to this little devil. Her lips felt so good around me. And honestly I could feel myself losing control.

She hummed onto my shaft and my hands worked into her hair. Not to lead her, or help her, but to just hold some part of her. This woman knew what she was doing, and the best part was she knew she had me in the palm of her hands, literally and figuratively. I let myself get lost in the feel of her mouth around me. And for the first time ever I let myself go. I trusted her with my pleasure, I knew she was going to give it to me, hell I knew she wanted to give it to me.

"Rrrrrooozaa." Her name left my lips and I was startled. Now this was something new to me.

I had never, and I repeat never moaned a woman's name. They always screamed mine. They always begged me for more. This was all too new to me, but I was not going to stop it. This was going to be something I had never experienced before. It was what I had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever. Me calling her name egged her on even further. I felt her tongue swirl around me, her mouth muscles tightened and she suck me as hard as she could.

And I decided to let go. I came into her mouth, and the feeling was nothing like I had ever felt. My orgasm was true, and I was satisfied. Well maybe not completely, I would be as soon as I took her, in every position, in every part of this damn room, maybe the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and balcony too. I ripped her off me and brought her lips to mine. Both our flavors mixing in, causing both of us to moan.

"God Dimitri." Her lips met my neck and she sucked hard. Probably leaving the same dark mark on my neck as I had left on hers.

"Roza... Do you want me to show you what I can do." I pulled her away and looked into her dark, lust filled eyes. And I knew we both had on that stupid smirk.

"Yes... Fuck yes." I growled and lunged at her tackling her onto the floor. Something that she screamed in delight at.

I dragged her carelessly to the chair and threw her on. Now don't go saying I was being mean, the woman loved it. Moaning and groaning as I tossed her around like she weighted nothing, which she practically did. I loved how she wanted me to do this, had no one done this before to her. Of course not, I had it in good authority that no one had been able to handle Rose. She was a woman who knew what she wanted, men hated that. But in bed, in bed it was a turn on. I knew what I wanted, she knew what she wanted, and we could work together to make it work out.

Rose's POV

My legs opened automatically, inviting him in. This chair was going to make him come in so good, good and fucking deep. I had used one of these before, but the mans cock was no where near as big as Dimitri's. Ugh his fucking dick was so big and juicy. And I knew he only came cause he wanted to. Something told me Dimitri could last forever, but I also knew I gave a great blow job.

"Ahhhhh!" He entered me with no warning, and no time to adjust. It hurt yes, but what you have to understand is that the pleasure felt so good. He filled me completely. Something no one had been able to do.

"Fuck Roza..." He began to thrust hard and fast. "Tight... SO fucking tight." His eyes met mine as he kept thrusting. Nice to know I still feel good, even after all the sex I had had.

"Nugh!" He kept hitting my g-spot and I loved it. How he knew where it was was beyond me. Very few men had ever been able to find it, and definitely not so quickly.

I had no idea how long this had been going on. Long enough for me to orgasm about 4 times. And another one was on its way. Sweat was covering both of us, and sex reeked the air. A smell I loved. I fucking loved what this man was doing. But I was getting tired of being on my back.

Dimitri's POV

I was not expecting for her to get me under her. I was planning on riding her for a while longer before I flipped her over and took her from behind, but once again she did something no woman had ever done. She got me on the chair, back down, and rode me. She took charge and showed me some fun. And let me tell you the view was fucking amazing.

She kept pace with me and swirled her hips. Small soft moans escaping her lush lips when I would fill her to the brim. Her tits, ah fuck her fucking breasts bounced happily along with her and were just begging to be grabbed. So I did just that. I squeezed them and as my hand slipped off them I made sure to pinch her hard. A scream filling my room, a scream I was wanting to hear again and again. This woman sure knew what she was doing.

Never and I mean never had a woman looked so good on top of me. I had few try, and even more fail at actually getting a reaction from me. Those who would get on top had no idea what to do. Yes, it helped them get pleasure from me, but hell I was here too, I needed it to be good as well. And she, oh fuck she was so giving. She knew how to move her hips to make me feel her. She knew what to do, making her walls tighter, if possible, around me.

I knew this was going to be a good time, what I did not know was how much I was going to like this. My dick going in and out of her was a sight no man or woman could get sick of. I sure as fuck could stare at it forever. And the way she felt. God damn, did she feel amazing. Her wet little pussy, yes it was still wet after two hours, went right along with that small little body of hers. She was small, but her sex drive was anything but. She took every thrust, every squeeze, everything I gave her and she went with it. It was more than that though, she liked it.

As much as I loved her on top I needed to get behind her. And we would have to go back to the bed for that one. There was a reason there were ropes on the posts. Without much effort I stood up, her still attached to me. Her hips still moved, me still inside her. She was mid orgasm so I figured I could help her finish. I slammed her against the wall and railed into her. Soon enough her walls clamped down and I threw her on the bed stomach down.

"Don't move." I grabbed her little wrists and held them behind her. I grabbed the rope and decided against tying her to the bed. Instead I tied her hands behind her back, giving me something I could grab onto. She giggled slightly, and a chill ran through me. Was there nothing I could give her that she didn't like. Fuck where had she been all my life.

Rose's POV

Sick, I must be so fucking sick. Because every part of me loved what he was doing. I was sure to have all kinds of bruises tomorrow, but hell it was all so worth it. Everything he did was better than the last. I had never been this satisfied and he was not even done. Hell he looked like he had barely gotten started. And to think, tomorrow was Saturday neither of us had to work. A smack on my ass, made sure my attention was fully his.

"If I'm hurting you let me know." It was all he said before he grabbed my tied hands and pushed himself into me.

"OH FUCKING MOTHER OF HELL." How in the world did this feel even better. SO deep. So... Sooo... And I was gone.

A feeling filled my chest, one I had no idea what it was. Something that felt like completion, it was not anything I had ever felt before. No one and I mean no one had pleased me this much before. We weren't even done and if he stopped I could be sated for days. Something told me it should scared me, but I was too busy swimming in pure adult ecstasy.

"Scream my name Roza. Scream it to the heavens. Let them know who is making you feel this." One of his hands held my wrists tighter, his thrusts became harder, and his other hand snaked around me to rub my throbbing aching clitoris.

"DIMITRI! DIMITRI! OH GOD DIMITRI!" The words left my left without my consent. But fuck he deserved every scream. He was a fucking god.

"That's right baby... Baby, are you ready for me?" I knew what he was talking about. After hours of fucking Dimitri was ready to come with me.

"Please Dimitri, cum... cum.. cum." His breathing hitched and his movements became aggressive, not that I cared, he was catapulting me into the best orgasm I had ever had.

"Where Roza... Where am I coming?" OH god could this man get any sexier. I loved this.

"In me! Cum in me... Cum in me damn it!" He needed no further probing.

Dimitri came with me hard, I could feel his seed fill me. Every part of him filled me. I slightly thought about the fact that we had used no protection, something I had never done. But I had no time to worry, I was on the pill, and clearly he had no fear seeing as he went in without a care. It was something I would not worry about. Not after that amazing sex.

Dimitri's POV

Shit, no condom. Not that at the moment it bothered me. I was glad I gave her everything I had, and her to me. It had felt good doing her bareback, I had never done it before, never trusting anyone. God did I really trust her. Must have been the lust taking over. Whatever she felt amazing, and I was not going to start regretting this.

"Fuck Dimitri." I untied her quickly and she laid down on my bed her chest heaving. She looked so fucking good.

"Hmm Roza." I laid down next to her, trying to calm myself as well.

"That was exactly what I had been needing, craving. God!" Her hand reached over and stroked my now soft cock. A shiver ran through me, also pride.

"Tell me about it. Where the hell have you been?" She laughed and sat up.

"At the agency being called an uptight bitch." I laughed at this. It was true I would have never thought she would be like this, well not from what I had heard.

"Did you like that Roza?" She simply nodded her head and laid on my chest. And in an rare show of affection I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Hmm loved it I never want it to end." I scared myself with my next words.

"It doesn't have to." She tensed next to me, but did not move. "I mean seriously, that, that, no one has ever been able to keep up, and like everything I give them."

"Fuck." She sat up and stared at me, I sat up as well, re thinking what I had just said. "You mean you and me fuck buddies." I nodded.

"Shit Roza no one has been that good before. I could do the same for you every time. You, we could do that every fucking day baby. Unless you don't want to." Where the hell was this all coming from. I mean sex had been lagging lately, but was this girl, woman worth breaking all my rules.

"No I do. Fuck every time, everyday?" I nodded my head and she giggled.

"Round 2?" She lunged at me and I held onto her as I kissed her lips passionately.

A fuck buddy sure sounded like a lot of fun. Especially if she could keep up with me. No need for a hunt, which was not as fun as it sounded. No random woman clinging. No wondering if she would be good or not. And she craved this just as much as I did. Perfection.

**_Ok so first off, know I am already planning on adding more chapters to this story. It's going to be a short story, but longer than my other ones. I have some major ideas for this story, but the next chapters will not be this long. This was just me being a freak. So what did you think? What's your favorite part? Dimitri and Rose are just plain dirty aren't they? Fuck buddies huh? Do you think it will last? Will they grow tired of each other? And better yet how was their sex? Thank you all again for always supporting me I hope this pleases you all!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose's POV**

"Fuck! Harder!" Even after fucking this man over the last month I had yet to grow tired of him. If anything my body craved more, the amazing part, he gave me more. He gave me what I wanted and then some.

"Fuck Roza... Fuck you feel so fucking good." His loud echoing voice was followed by a spank to my already red cheek.

We had been going at it for the last hour. His stag-ma never wavering. How someone could keep going for as long as he did amazed me. But I knew better than to voice that, the man was cocky as could be. And someone like him did not need their ego boosted.

His thrust as always were strong, certain, and they felt so fucking good. Doggy had quickly become our favorite position. It gave him a great view. And he could go so fucking deep inside of me. And his cock was something you would want to be fully in you. I loved every fucking inch of that beast.

After about another hour we both fell to the bed, chests heaving. Satisfied smirks on both our faces. I had to admit it was nice not having to go out. We switched off meeting at each others places. It saved me time, but I definitely was not saved energy. We used up every last ounce, and most nights I ended up passing out before I could utter another word to him.

"I'm fucking hungry, think you could get one of those chefs to make something?" Dimitri sat up, confidently walking over to the bathroom his perfect ass moving with every step. I knew he would probably go and shower off the thick layer of sweat he had just worked up.

"Yea, what do you want." He peaked his head and smirked at me.

The man was actually quite perfect looking. I had never really paid attention to the men I slept with before. But there was something about him that reminded me of a greek god. I was afraid to think that I was physically attracted to him but I was. Not only that his strong presence was actually something I liked as well.

"Steak. Potatoes. You know manly food." He barked out a laugh and turned back into the bathroom. The running water turning on before I could say anything.

I called up my chef and put in two orders for dinner. He assured me they would be up with in the hour. I put the phone down and threw myself back onto the sheets.

Dimitri was not by any means a polite and caring man. He cared about the sex, and the pleasure. But at the end of the night he did not care about me or anything to do with who I was. Most women would be offended, I wasn't. I did want to know some things about him, but it was more the agent in me that did. I had done a background check on him and came back empty handed.

His record was squeaky clean. He was a lawyer. A brother and son. Everyone wanted him to defend them. And he never lost at anything. He graduated at the top of his class at Yale. The only dirty thing I could dig up on him was his secret. But I housed the same one.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and join me?" My eyes shot open as I took in how close he was. He was hovering over me, arms crossed around his chest.

"And why would I do that?" Instead of honoring me with an answer, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He put me down softly under the hot shower water.

"You need a shower. You're dirty." He grabbed the soap and started scrubbing at me.

"You made me dirty." The cocky smile returned, and he gently washed my skin, lathering up his hands nicely before caressing every part of me.

The action caught me off guard. It was not the first time he had done this. And to my surprise I really liked it. At the beginning of our umm- I did not even know what to call it, so let us say fuck sessions. Dimitri was distant, as was I. We fucked, then we parted. Very little words would be spoken, and we just assumed the next day would lead to the same thing.

Now though we made small talk. It was nice to say the least. It was almost like we had been forming a friendship. He would complain about his clients, while I bitched about some stupid agents. Then afterwards we would have mind blowing sex to make us forget. It worked out well By the end the night, neither of us was stressed, and we were both beyond satisfied.

The problem was that I was starting to looking forward to our nightly get togethers. It was a feeling I had never felt before. I had never grown attached to anyone, though I refused to believe I was attached to Dimitri.

"This movie sucks." Dimitri snatched the remote from my hands just as a knock came to my door. It was opened and in rolled in a cart with our food. I pulled the sheet up higher and Dimitri just laid back , barely covering his manhood.

"You're food Ms Hathaway, Mr Belikov." My chef Mason, eyed Dimitri quickly and then walked out.

"I think that jackass is jealous." Dimitri had begun shoveling food down his throat as his eyes stayed on the now closed door.

"Who Mase, nah." His eyes looked my way and he reached for my food.

"I think he's jealous he's not the one making you scream for hours on end." I took my plate back after he stole a broccoli floret, and rolled my eyes.

"And what's it to you anyways?" Dimitri's teasing smirk disappeared and he looked away and ate the rest of his food in silence. God he could be so frustrating. He was lucky I liked him. Wait, what I didn't like him.

**Dimitri's POV**

I was starting to like being around Rose. She was what many other women were not. She only talked when needed and when she did talk what she had to say was actually listened to. But right now, it bothered me. I had no idea what was the feeling that coursed through me as the damn freckled, red headed chef looked at her.

I considered Rose to be mine. And in a way she was. We had made a pact to not see or have sex with anyone else. It was safe, it made sure we stayed clean. And honestly we had a great fucking thing going. But when men looked at her, I could not help but want to beat their faces in.

"Oh come on now you're not going to talk to me?" She pushed my hair aside and sneaked towards me planting a wet kiss on my neck, causing me to groan.

"You wanna go again?" I turned to look at her and was caught off by the burning flame in her eyes. When did her eyes become so fucking gorgeous.

There was not denying it. Roza was beautiful. She was like a fucking greek goddess. Not only that she craved sex almost more than I did. She could handle my roughness, was willing to do whatever position came to mind, and let us not forget that the woman would let me tie her down. I was about to ravish her again when my phone rang, the ringtone given to those in my close knit family.

"Hold that thought sexy." I reached around her grabbing my cell from the end table. My youngest sisters name flashed on the screen and I answered the call, but before I could say anything she was already talking.

"God Dimitri you need to come! It's Sonya she's in the hospital." Her voice was cut off by soft sobs.

"What happened?" It was all I could manage to get out. I may be a fucking prick, but I did not mess around when it came to my family. If anything they were the only ones I cared about.

"It was a hit and run. And these damn cops aren't doing anything." Her voice rose and I knew it was because she was directing her words to the cops around her.

"I'll be there in about 10 minutes Viktoria. I'll take care of everything." I was off Rose's bed and getting ready in a flash.

"What's wrong is everything ok?" I turned around and was caught off guard. Her eyes were soft and there was actual concern in them.

"My sister is in the hospital, hit and run. I got to go baby." I mentally slapped myself at giving her a pet name. What the fuck was going on inside me.

"Do you need help? God they probably have those damn stupid cops on the case." I stopped what I was doing and looked at her. The person would be caught a lot faster if Rose took matters into her own hands.

"Would you mind?" She waved me off and hurried into her closet I could hear her scurrying for clothes. She came out seconds later dressed in a pant suit, that looked divine on her.

"Let's go before they fuck everything up. I need to make sure they fucking handle this right. God, they can be such idiots." She stopped when her hand was on the knob and turned around. "Is your sister ok?" She reached out with her hands and cupped my cheeks. The action was so sweet and new and it actually comforted me.

"I hope so, lets go Roza." She nodded curtly and we walked out to my car.

I hated hospitals. I hated dealing with victims. And I hated feeling like I was not in control. Rose had taken over the moment we walked in and was currently ordering the "retarded rookie cops" around. I was standing by my sisters bed still in shock at what was in front of me.

The jackass had hit the drivers side of the car going about 50 mph. They had run a red light, and left as soon as they noticed what they had done. My sister was there for about 20 minutes before anyone noticed. The doctors had done everything to help her, and now could do no more.

My eldest sister was in a coma. Not only that but she was barely recognizable. Her face was swollen and stitched together. The doctors had talked to us all a few minutes ago and they had very low hope of her coming out of the coma. The emotions stirring inside of me were overwhelming. I had never lost someone close to me.

"That woman is intense. Who is she Dimka?" Viktoria grabbed my hand as she watched Rose in awe.

"That's agent Hathaway." My sisters eyes nearly came out of their sockets. Rose was very well known, it did not surprise me that she had recognized the name right away.

"Why is she helping this is not FBI related?" My mother stepped forward her eyes taking in her oldest daughter.

"She's a friend. I was with her when you called. She insisted on helping." My mother looked like she didn't believe me but did not push the subject. She knew I kept secrets, and she was always the one that respected that I wanted them to remain that way. I knew for now my sisters would not question why Rose was here, but later on I was certain they would. I never had friends, let alone a female one.

**Rose's POV**

I don't know why I felt the need to offer my services. Maybe it was the look that was on Dimitri's face when he found out about his sister. I had never in the months time I had known him ever seen it look so full of emotion. His fear for his sister had been crystal clear. And I had only wanted to make it go away.

Though coming to the hospital made it even worse. I had seen a lot of things in my career as an agent but it never made anything any easier. I may be a bitch and not care about people. But I do care about my victims. There is a reason I became an agent.

Maybe I was trying to make up for the evil thoughts and things I did. Maybe deep down I actually cared about humanity. Whatever it was it made me a damn good agent. And I was going to find the bastard that did this to Sonya. It was now my case, I did not care what anyone had to say. If I asked Abe he would have everything in my hands in a matter of seconds.

Dimitri had won the case against Stan, and once again my father was on the top. Everyone and anyone was listening to him again. No one questioning his leadership. He was a damn good agent as well, and it always pissed me off that people would question his logic.

"I want to thank you for taking such a concern about this." I was startled as Dimitri's mother grabbed my hand giving me a small smile.

"Oh its not a problem Ms. Belikov. Dimitri is a friend. Its the least I can do." She shook her head and pulled me closer.

"Your'e just like him aren't you?" I pulled away shocked at what she had just said. She couldn't be talking about our sex addiction could she?

"Don't worry dear, your secret is safe with me." She turned to walk away but then changed her mind. "Maybe each other is all you really need."

With that she walked away leaving me speechless. Dimitri had told me his mother had no idea. I was certain at that moment that she knew. She knew and apparently did not care. Either that or she loved her son too much to judge him. I did not know what she meant about us needing each other, but it brought chills through me.

"You can go home Rose. You look tired." Hours later as I looked through the report, Dimitri came out of the room and sat next to me.

"I will soon. I just feel like there is something missing." I looked over the file again and sighed as I saw that it seemed like everything was there.

"Come on I'll take you home, maybe we can both get some sleep." I took the time to take Dimitri in.

He had dark circles under his eyes. Worry was clear on his features. The strong, cocky man I was use to was on temporary leave.

As I walked through my bedroom door Dimitri grabbed me and slammed me against the wall.

**Dimitri's POV**

My need for her at the moment was too much for me to hold back. I crashed my lips to hers, seeking some type of comfort. It was then, in that moment that I knew that Rose would not be leaving my life anytime soon. And for the first time in my life the thought did not disgust me. The thought did not make me want to make her run away.

At that moment I knew that the instant I let her into my life, I may have let her into my ice cold heart. And for the first time in a long time I let it happen.

_**Ok, so I am totally in a writing mood today so I thought I'd update this beauty... So what did you think? Rose seems dare I say comfortable with Dimitri, no? And Dimitri doesn't seem that bad? Could it be that they really have hearts that beat? Do you think this could be the start of something great for both of them, or will they run and hide scared? Anyways let me know... And thank you to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited this story! Also just so you know every other chapter will have a full on lemon!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just want to have a quick authors note. For the guess reviewer that does not want to waste reading their time if this isn't a Romitri ending... Just know all my stories are Romitri... I also added Rose on there it was a mistake that it was not both of them. All my stories have their hardships, but in the end I will always end up putting the two together no matter what. Hope I did not ruin anything for anyone... Enjoy!_**

**Dimitri's POV**

She's mad at me. Although being the type of woman she is, she would never admit it. At least not to me. Don't get me wrong her anger makes for amazing fucking sex, but it means we no longer talked before and afterwards. I suppose I am to blame for her anger. But me being well, me I am having a hard time actually caring. Or maybe I am dwelling on it because I actually care. Fuck, my mind seems to be on overload.

It has been almost two weeks since the night of my sisters accident. Two weeks since I brought her home. Two weeks since we had... We made... God I don't even know what to call it. All I know is that I have never kissed someone like that before. I have never and I mean never taken it that slow.

I got to know her body better than the back of my own hand that night. I suppose we had sex, though it seemed slower, more intimate than that. It was like something switched inside of us, and we had sex not for pleasure, even if it was there. What we did was for comfort, for caring, for... God I'm really starting to go soft.

It doesn't really matter. She opened up to me afterwards suggesting maybe we let people see us together so we would have an even better cover. I stared at her for a few minutes and then flipped out. The thought of someone thinking I was dating her bothered me. I had never had a woman in my life like that. And the only thing I could think of was that she was getting attached.

When I stated my thoughts out loud she flipped out on me. Our tempers clashed and soon we were both rolling around the bed being rough and fucking. It was like both of us were trying to forget the intimate moment that had happened between the two of us.

"Belikov you have a call on line three." My assistant Sydney walked in and gave me a strange look before she walked out. Fuck, even she was noticing there was something wrong.

"Belikov." I barked into the phone, hoping this wasn't someone else wasting my time.

"Whoa you sound like you have a stick up your ass." Rose's voice chimed through the phone line, and I could not help but smile.

"I'm kind of busy Rose." Although the words were short my voice was teasing. I wasn't going to questioned why she was calling, but I knew I was going to have to get on her good side, in order for what we had to continue to work.

"Oh well I was going to ask if you wanted to test out my new sound proof office but seeing as you've got better things to do..." Her voice trailed off and I was on my feet grabbing my briefcase before I could even think about what I was doing.

"I'll be there in 10." She giggled into the phone as I hung up.

What the hell was this woman doing to me? Since when did I drop everything and go, especially for someone else. I was going to blame my eagerness on being horny and stressed. Because there was no way that I was doing this because I wanted to see her. I mean I had been fine not seeing her the last few days. We were both busy trying to nail the guy that had put my sister in the hospital.

The thought of my sister sobered up my thoughts. She was still in a coma. And every day that passed her chances of waking up decreased. The doctors had suggested pulling the plug on her, but Mama nearly had a heart attack at the suggestion. That and none of us were ready to let go. I really wanted to make sure this bastard was in jail, before anything rash was done.

"Ah Belikov." I had been trying to make it to Rose's office unnoticed but was spotted by Rose's father Ibrahim.

"Agent Mazur." I nodded curtly at him hoping he would get the hint, he was a smart and observant man. But sometimes I thought he was just plain blind to not see what was right in front of him.

"What brings you here? Do we have another case for you?" I shook my head no, and managed to take a deep breath in to calm myself.

"Actually I am here to see if your daughter has gotten any more leads on my sisters case." It was partly the truth. Rose had already sent me over what she had found. I just needed some release from all the shit that had been on that file.

"Ah of course. I am deeply sorry for what has happened to you and your family. But if there is anyone who will find that bastard it would be my daughter." He smiled proudly at the thought of Rose and I could not help but join him. The woman was something else. I had never seen another agent as dedicated to their work, as she was.

With small parting words I made my way to Rose's office. She was sitting at her desk typing away, with about 3 empty coffee cups surrounding her. I had a flash back to the first time I had been in here. Not much had changed. Except now I was coming over on a request for a fucking booty call.

"Ah Dimitri, just on time. It's my lunch break." A smirk crossed over her gorgeous face, but I did not miss the dark circles under her eyes. It was clear she had tried to cover them up, but my Roza had not been sleeping well. It looks like I was not the only one.

"Should I close the door?" She nodded and I closed it making sure it was secure and locked.

**Rose's POV**

It was amazing how much Dimitri could affect me. Yes, I was mad at him. Yes, I had wanted us to at least fake a relationship. And yes, I had been pissed when he denied it, but I could not help but not care most of the time. I had wanted to make our "relationship" open just in case someone spotted us. But in the end his logic that it did not matter won out. It seemed to make sense, but lately my mind had been working along with what I thought had been a black heart.

I had been avoiding conversation with him at all cost. I knew if we fell back into our old ways I would be doing something I never thought I was capable of. I had known this man for a little over a month and a half, and I Rosemarie Hathaway, was feeling something for him.

These feelings were hard to pin point. I had never felt anything like this towards anyone before. I suppose you could say it was an attachment. Endearment, possibly. Whatever it was it was scaring the living shit out of me. What was worse was the fact that I knew Dimitri would never be able to return anything.

Not that I blamed him. No matter how loving and caring our backgrounds were, our love of sex always won everything else out. Sex clouded every decision we made. It was why I was able to keep my thoughts on the back burner and focus on what he could give me. Amazing, mind blowing, earth shattering sex.

"So, they installed these new walls in here." I stood up and my fingers brushed against the now thick walls. "And I was told no one could hear anything that happens in here."

"Oh really. I guess we shall have to test that." In a flash Dimitri was in front of me lifting me up onto my desk. He settled between my legs and his nose swept past my neck.

"God lets." His lips kissed my neck and only my neck. Ever since that fucking dreadful night we had a silent agreement that there would be no more kissing. It was too intimate.

His large hands pushed my pencil skirt up and I shivered as my body prepared for what he was about to give me. No matter what Dimitri was still able and more than willing to give me what I needed. The sex had yet to become boring. If anything our new found agreement made fucking even more interesting. We had been finding new ways to make each other cum.

"Kizm, I'm going to lunch do you need anything." My father's voice rang through the door and I groaned. I tried to get off the desk but Dimitri held onto me tight. His slack covered hips crashing with mine, his erection hard and throbbing against my wet covered core.

"I have to at least tell him no Dimitri." He grunted letting me go, fixing himself before my father could see him. I fixed my skirt and opened the door smiling.

"No Thanks Baba. Dimitri and I will grab something later. I think I have a pretty good lead." My father looked over my shoulder and gave me a quick nod.

"Ok but you too don't work too hard. No offense but you both look like hell. Have either of you been sleeping these last two weeks?" His words were meant to be caring but they brought something out in me I did not want to admit. I had not been sleeping well because I had grown use to sleeping with Dimitri next to me. God damn it there it was again.

"Don't worry old man. We are fine. Soon it will be over." At least I was hoping.

"Alright well I shall see you later kiz." He kissed my forehead and waved to Dimitri, who gave him an awkward wave back. I closed the door ready to go back to what I was doing but Dimitri was getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going, we're not done." A frown crossed his features but he quickly covered it up.

"I'll come over tonight Rose. I have to go." And with that he was out the door with no other words. What the fuck?

**Dimitri's POV**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. At the moment I just wanted to strangle fucking Rose. What the hell was she doing to me. I walked in there ready to just fuck her silly, and then the only thing I could think about was that I wanted to kiss her. Kiss her? I mean seriously, that was just some sappy shit.

Why couldn't I just go in there fuck her and leave. This was all just getting a lot more complicated than it should be.

"Dimitri!" Fuck why did she have to follow me? And I couldn't just ignore her, she was close to me.

"What Rose?" The words came out from my clenched teeth and she flinched back when I turned to her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how horny I am? I cannot fucking focus now. You cannot just come in, tease me to fucking hell and back, and then just leave. I have needs. I needed a good damn fucki-" I didn't let her finish. I just let my body make the decisions for me.

I cut off her words with my lips. Both of us moaning into the harsh kiss. My tongue darting out to control her, but like always she fought back. I pushed her backwards towards the wall near my car. This was the worst place possible to be doing this, but I could not stop now.

As her back hit the wall her legs lifted to wrap around me. All I wanted to do was fuck her against this wall. I did not care who saw or who heard. No one seemed to be around anyways. Her hands worked at my tie loosening it, and when it eased off I sighed in relief. I really did hate those fucking things.

My hands went to the hem of her skirt and started to lift it, when I went to reach for her underwear I was met with nothing but the skin of her lower lips. I brushed against them with my fingertips and a gasp left her lush lips. I pulled away from the kiss.

"You're so fucking hot, hot wet and ready." She hummed an agreement and latched onto my neck. Her hard kisses feeling amazing.

I used the time to work at her core. Twirling my fingers against her bundle, loving the way she moaned my name and my name alone. I had long learned how Rose loved it. And pure masculine pride filled me as I saw her pant and breath out my name. Without warning I thrust two fingers in, her head kicking back against the concrete wall.

"Fuck Dimitri, harder." I thrust my fingers in slower. This woman was nothing but demanding. And I liked making her squirm.

"No please, fuck Dimitri." Her small hands reached for my slacks, and she quickly undid my belt and had my cock in her hands.

She brought my tip to herself and as I kept pace with my fingers she rubbed my tip against her swollen nerves. The feeling was like no other. The teasing was more than wanted though. I loved getting worked up, because I knew in the end I would get what I wanted.

"Fuck me, Dimitri. Right here. Ohhh Right fucking now!" Who was I to deny the ladies request. I pulled my fingers out guiding them to my mouth where I sucked off her juices.

"Tell me how I taste. Fuck please." Instead of giving her an answer I brought my lips to hers giving her a bruising kiss.

And as I distracted her with that I guided myself right into her. It never ceased to amaze me how fucking good she felt. My hands held onto her and my hips worked frantically with her.

**Rose's POV**

I had not come outside with the intention of getting a good fucking. Actually I had come outside to demand to know what the fuck was wrong with the man. He could be so damn frustrating sometimes. But I was not going to complain about what had happened. Not only that he had kissed me. And I had loved it.

The cold concrete wall was scrapping against my bare ass, but it did not matter. His frantic hard thrusts made me forget about all that. It also made me forget that we were in the middle of a fucking parking garage. I must truly be a fucking sick being.

"You like that baby." His words were whispered into my ear, not a question but an observation.

"You like my thick dick in your tight wet pussy." Dimitri was good at everything he did. And his dirty talk was simply to die for.

"Uh huh I love your fucking cock... Ahhhhh SO fucking... God! Much!" My head hit the wall from the force of his fucking, but I did not care.

I started to work my hips with his, meeting him half way, he slipped in deeper and a loud moan left me. I could feel every inch of him inside me. My walls tightening around him. He was just so fucking big. And at that moment all I could focus on was how his dick felt going in and out of me. So thick, long, and juicy.

"You wanna cum baby?" Did I ever.

"Fuck yes, Make me cum! Make me cum!" His lips found mine again and our kiss was rough wet, slippery, and just plain amazing.

With a few more thrusts Dimitri released into me and my orgasm came crashing as my walls milked him. After a few more thrusts his head laid on my shoulder as we both tried to regain our composure.

He set me down softly helping me pull my skirt down, but stopped when he noticed his cum leaking down my thigh. Without a word he went into his car coming back with a plain white-shirt. He cleaned me off kissing my inner thigh before returning the skirt to its original place. Then pulled up his own pants and gave me another searing kiss.

"I'll see you tonight Roza baby." All I could do was nod and return the kiss. This man was doing things to me. Things I was not so sure what to do about. But for now, for now I was just going to enjoy what he had to give me.

**_Sooooo... Those two are getting rather close are they not? Do you think things will get better? Will they finally see that they should just be together? Or are they going to be stubborn and return to their old ways? Did you like this chapter? And do you want the next one? _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimitri's POV**

My cell phone ringing brought me out from a rather strange, but wonderful dream I was having. I could not make myself pick it up though as my thoughts remained on said dream. It was actually quite a horrifying dream. Maybe it wouldn't be for some but for me, it was my own personal worst nightmare.

In this dream I was happy. I was playing with a small child that had a striking resemblance to Roza. But as I picked up the little girl I referred to as my princess I noticed she also looked a lot like me. In the dream I was happy about this fact. I was happy and knew the little girl was mine, mine and Rose's. My dream morphed into a family dinner where Roza sat next to me her belly swollen with our second child.

The rings on our fingers did not escape my wondering eyes. In this dream Roza and I were married. Had children. And were happy. Odd that I found that thought terrifying. I mean that is what people wanted in life. That kind of happiness that came from doing things that people expected you too.

It wasn't so much the thought of being with her romantically that scared me. No it was the children part. How could someone like me ever be a father. I was no role model. If anything I was certain that children weren't for me. But then again the thought of being with Roza had been unappealing as well. And I was getting older, how much longer could I put off a life, a normal life.

The night before had been a slight eye opener for me though. I really liked her company. I liked talking to her, listening to what she had to say. She made me feel like a different man. A man that could some day be normal. We still had sex, all the time. But in a way it felt like something more.

My phone dinged with a voice message but before I could reach to listen to it, it started ringing again. With an annoyed attitude I went to pick it up and stopped when I noticed her name flashing on the screen. What got me was the fact that it was about 2 in the morning. I decided to let it ring through. I mean what could she possibly have to say to me at this time.

But when it started to ring again I knew I had to pick it up. Something was either really wrong, or she was far beyond horny. And I had long learned I was having a hard time saying no to Roza. My Roza Baby.

"Rose this better be go-" She cut me off her voice coming in pants.

"Shut up Dimitri I need you to come down to South St. I think I found your driver." I knew exactly what driver she was talking about. There was only one we had been searching for. One that had seemed to evade us for almost a month.

"Give me a few and I'll be there." There was no way I was missing this arrest. My sister was still in a coma. And she was actually becoming worse. I needed to see this man go down.

I sped through stop signs and stop lights. My need to be there was throbbing inside of me. Rose had narrowed down the driver to be a young man with a mile long record. She was not 100 percent certain, all that was missing was the car he had used. Something told me she had just located it, and him all in one swoop. God she was so fucking good at what she did.

I parked my car a few houses down from the address she gave me and walked over to her car that was parked in the shadows. I knocked on the window and heard her unlock the door. I stepped in sitting down. My eyes trailing over her small and tired frame.

There were coffee cups on the car floor, something she never did. It seemed as though Roza had been here for some time. It did make me feel good knowing she had taken this case very seriously. Sonya meant a lot to me. And it warmed me in a way I had never felt before to know Rose was so willing to solve this case for me.

"Eddie said he left about an hour ago from a friends house. He should be here soon. When he gets here I'll arrest him." Her eyes finally met mine and a small smile flashed on her lips. I really really loved that smile of hers.

I couldn't help it I leaned over the center console kissing those plump cupid bow lips.

**Rose's POV**

Dimitri really did know to drive me crazy. That and confuse the fuck out of me. His kiss caught me by surprise, but I was not going to complain. He had been kissing me lately for no reason. And he had even let me sneak in a few kisses myself.

I had been having strange dreams that revolved around him, and a future I never knew I urned for. It was scary and wonderful all at the same time. It was all so new for me. How someone like him could come into my life and throw my world off its axis. But for some reason I was letting it happen and willingly.

I think we were making progress without even trying. Maybe his mother had been right. We were needing each other. For what I wasn't still sure. Maybe to make us more like normal people. Maybe it was to show us that we could feel. Whatever it was I knew it was working, I didn't know how, but I knew it was happening.

"What was that for?" He had pulled away slightly but was still close enough for me to feel his breath against my lips.

"It's a thank you baby. For being as amazing as you are." He smirked at me and my heart dropped. I felt like such a schoolgirl I loved when he called me baby. It sent a chill through me.

"No problem Comrade. I'm just here to help." He nodded his head and pulled away resting his head back on my seat, his eyes closing as a soft sigh left his lips.

"Maybe I should have let you sleep." He opened his eyes looking my way.

"No I'm glad you called, I want to be here. I need to see this mother fucker arrested." All I could do was nod in agreement. I knew how much it was bothering him that this man was still on the loose.

We sat there in silence. It was nice just having him around. If anything Dimitri was the one and only person I could truly call a friend. I had never really hung out with anyone, or talked to anyone. I had always kept to myself. Only putting on a show when daddy and mommy needed me around to show my face.

The only times I went out and was social was when I was letting my sex vixen out. It was fun and thrilling, but like I said before I was never very forth coming with information about myself. All I wanted was sex, not to get to know the man I was having sex with.

With Dimitri I had started opening up. He would listen, give me advice. And in return I would do the same for him. It was like something was happening that neither of us could stop. Hell, I had even started being nice to the agents I had control of. They all seemed happy about it, but they never said anything about it.

I was starting to see and feel changes in myself. And I liked them. When I was around him, I felt like a real person. Don't get me wrong I still craved and wanted sex, but when he was around it seemed like I could control my needs. We still had sex nearly daily, but it had become more than that. We started talking again after the incident in the parking garage.

Hell we had even been cuddling after our intense sessions. As stated before we were even kissing more often. Just the night before we had spent an hour straight just making out on his couch. I mean after it we had sex all over his apartment, but we had still made out, for that long. It was all so new and exhilarating for me. And I had also found out it was new for him. It had brought a whole new level to our relationship, if I could call it that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Dimitri grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"I-I was you know wondering something." I looked over at him, caught off guard by his slightly unsure tone.

"Yea anything." I smiled at him and was rewarded with a smile back.

"You know how you mentioned before making this somewhat known. So people would not ask questions when and if they noticed?" I furrowed my brows together and took him in. Of course I remembered he had denied the hell out of me, though the sex afterwards had more than made up for it.

"Yes." My voice was flat. I was being cautious I had no idea what he was getting at.

"Well, how about you and I go on like a date or something?" I met his chocolate brown eyes, watching as some of his long locks covered his face, framing it perfectly. His eyes seemed sincere.

"Ummm, that would be-" My radio went off just then. Mason's voice ringing through.

"Ashford to Hathaway. ETA 60 seconds." The moment was ruined as I pulled away grabbing my gun. Dimitri caught on and we both got out of the car.

I hid behind a tree as Dimitri stood near by. He knew better than to get in the way. A car pulled into the quiet neighborhood and parked in front of the house I had been surveilling. Out stepped out the man I had been waiting for. A poof of smoke following him out of the car. He stumbled slightly and I heard Dimitri growl.

I moved forward and Dimitri stayed behind though he looked like he wanted to do anything but stand by. I walked across the street, the driver who I now knew was Jesse Zelkos completely unaware of me storming towards him.

"Freeze." His back stiffened and he turned around.

"What. Pretty girl want some?" His words were slurred as he continued to step closer to me.

"I said freeze." My voice was harsh, but he did not seem to care or notice.

He took another step closer and then everything happened in a flash. Before I could react he lunged towards me. In the darkness I lost sight of him for a second but that was enough. He had pulled out a gun and was aiming it straight at me.

I knew I had to get him to calm down. Mason and Eddie weren't here in the neighborhood. They were waiting for me on the next street over. They would only head over if five minutes had gone by, and I had not radioed them. And I was certain the time elapsed had not been five minutes.

"I'll kill you little girl." He took another step towards me his finger applying pressure on the trigger. I looked for my opening but was startled when a gun went off twice and it was not mine.

I heard two more gun shots, but was too stunned to move. Actually as my gun fell to the ground I knew what had happened. I had been shot. And as soon as the thought passed through my mind my body followed my gun, landing roughly on the cold pavement.

**Dimitri's POV**

As Rose rushed across the street I focused on how sexy and sly she looked as she did this. The woman was an amazing agent, and after looking more into her file I had been able to see all the great work she had done. She had found missing children that had been kidnapped years prior and returned them to their rightful homes. She had also solved some notorious murder cases. All in all the woman was great at her job.

Seeing her falter was the most frightening thing I had ever witness. As soon as the man pulled the gun on her I had pulled out my own and was running towards them. Before I could aim and shoot him his gun went off. I quickly aimed mine at him shooting two shots making sure to get him out of commission, but not dead. As much as I wanted to kill him, I wanted this man to pay.

I kicked his gun away as he thrashed in pain. But I had no time to worry or care. Roza was now my main concern. I dropped down next to her, trying to find where her injury was. There seemed to be blood everywhere. Her breaths were coming out choppy.

"Roza, baby hey open your eyes." Her eyes shot open and she smiled up at me.

I felt around her and found where the bullet had entered her. It was so close to her heart. Maybe it was her heart. The second bullet seemed to have gone through her stomach. God she was losing so much blood. Panic surged through me as I applied pressure and her eyes closed again. I had to keep her talking to me. In the distance I heard sirens, she just had to hang on until they got here and could help her.

"Roza please look at me." Her eyes snapped open again but this time I knew she was barely there with me.

"Dim-." She tried to talk to me but started coughing violently. I shushed her quiet, wanting her to save all her energy.

"Baby please just stay with me. Everything is going to be ok." She coughed again, this time blood splurging out and covering her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed again, and I feared they would not open again.

"Roza please look at me." Nothing happened. "ROZA!" I tried not to move her too much but her breathing was slowing down.

"Let us get to her sir." I was being pulled away from her, but the last thing I wanted to do was leave her side. I needed her, just like she needed me.

"Belikov they need to help her." Eddie's calm words soothed me as I stood up so they could help my Roza.

She looked so pale, so broken. How could she look like that when just moments before she was looking so strong and confident? And why did I feel like if I lost her I would lose myself. Had I really gotten so attached to this woman?

"Lets go to the hospital." I had not even noticed that the ambulance had sped away. I let Eddie and Mason guide me to their car.

I sat in silence as they drove to the hospital. I was left to my own thoughts. Thoughts that were confusing but made perfect sense. I panicked because I cared about her. Roza had come into my life, and without me knowing the ice around my heart had been melting. I had finally let someone in, and life being as cruel as it was, was going to take her away from me.

**_Yep I just did that... I mean seriously I could not just leave it without twisting this plot even more... So what did you think? Will she live? If she does will Dimitri tell her how he feels? Or will Rose say something? Anyways let me know what you think. Thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews... You are all amazing!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose's POV**

I had to admit that in the ten years I had been an FBI agent I had never been shot at. Actually I had never even been hurt. I suppose you could say I was lucky. Though I did a lot to keep myself safe, I wanted to be alive and well after all. Well, at least I did then.

At the moment I was not sure what to do with the information that had just been given to me. I had been shot twice, and according to my doctor my heart had stopped twice. My body fought for me though, and with the doctors assistance I had come back. I was happy to be alive, don't get me wrong, but the damage that had been caused to me, to my body was a hard pill to swallow.

The funny thing was I had no idea why it was bothering me so much. I mean I had never planned out a future needing this, but suddenly knowing it would never happen. I suddenly wanted something I would never have. What made it worse was that Dimitri was constantly here, constantly telling me it would be OK. He even went as far as giving me a kiss and telling me that WE would make it through it.

Jesse had shot me twice. One bullet had gone through scraping my heart, but not causing any lasting damage. The second though had caused a lot more damage. The second bullet had gone into my uterus causing the worst possible damage to it. So much so that the doctors had needed to remove my reproductive organs.

Again I had no idea why it bothered me so much. I had never planned on getting married, or having kids. But like I said before I never knew I wanted it until it had been ripped away from me. I was thirty years old, I was suppose to be settling down. Who would want me now when I could not give them children. Give them a family.

"You need to stop thinking about this Roza." My eyes shot over to were Dimitri had been since the day I had woken up. He sighed getting up from the chair and sitting on the bed next to me.

"It will all be fine. When you get out of here, we will go out on a date. I-I really think you and I can have something together." His eyes that were usually hard were now soft with emotions. Emotions I could not return.

"Don't waste your time Dimitri. We both knew where this was going. We, cannot and will not be." I looked away from him, but not before I saw sadness in his eyes.

"Roza stop..." His hand reached over for mine but I pulled away just in time. "I'm here for you."

"I don't want you to be." I looked back at him fixing my glare at him. "Just go home Dimitri. This thing, whatever it is, between us is now over. I cannot just have you in my life. I don't want this. I was getting bored anyways."

The words hurt as they came out. I did not truly mean them. I wanted him to stay, I wanted him to be with me. But I could not have him here, not now. Even if we had both been developing some type of feelings towards each other, now they were pointless. Dimitri deserved better. He was starting to be a man someone could truly be with, and that someone was not me.

"You don't mean that." His voice was harsh now, I knew I had hit a nerve.

"Yes, yes I do. Do yourself a favor and leave. Leave me the fuck alone." His eyes hardened in a matter of seconds.

"Fine if that's what you want. Then I'll give it to you. Don't come back begging for me when you notice what a bitch you are being." He got up and put on his duster, and in a blink of an eye was gone and out of my life.

Pain filled my chest, that had nothing to do with my gun shot wound. I had made a mistake, but then again it was for the best. I was not going to change. I was still Rose the sex addict. And even if Dimitri and I could have had something, it was now ruined. I could not give him a family, a partner.

**Dimitri's POV**

It fucking figures. It makes so much sense that right when I open up my heart to someone that they come and stomp on it. I had been so close to admitting to Rose that I was falling for her. I was going to take her out on that date and tell her what I was feeling. Of course life would come along and screw me over. I suppose that is what I got for starting to care about someone.

It was possible that it was karma. I had been such a horrible person for so long, maybe it was my turn to suffer. I had caused pain in so many woman. So many people that I had used. I knew this was going to come. I just never expected for it to happen, when I had finally found the one.

I chuckled to myself. Roza was the one. I had come to see it too late. I wanted her in my life, and I wanted her there forever. Deep inside I knew she felt the same way. I was not blind, I was also a lawyer. Not only that I just knew my Roza. She felt the same way, I saw the way she looked at me, or well how she use to look at me.

I had let my anger come over me. But she seriously was being such a pain. I did not want children. I had never wanted them, the thought of them terrified me. She had never even talked about having kids before. I had seen her around my niece, making sure to stay clear of her at all cost. Why was she now caring? Did she actually want children.

I started to walk away when someone caught my eye. Someone I was not happy to see. Adrian was walking my way, cockiness clear in every step. I hated that fucking man. He was a lawyer as well, someone I constantly competed against. I may be a sex addict but he was just a player, a whore. He played with woman's emotions.

I knew I did women wrong a lot, but I never promised them something I could not do. I let them know I just wanted sex, I let them know they could not have me for more than one night. Adrian was not like that. He made a woman feel good, pampered her, made her promises, and then just when he had her wrapped around his fingers he would dump them. Making sure they knew he had been using them the whole time.

"Ah Belikov. I did not know you would be here. Abe said this was my case." Confusion must have filled my features cause he laughed in my face and patted my shoulder, I moved away quickly.

"What case?" This caused him to laugh again.

"Agent Hathaway's that is." My heart dropped. I had thought Abe would let me take this case. I had been adamant about making sure Jesse went to jail. My mind blurred when I remembered why I could not, he had harmed my sister as well, it was a conflict of interest.

"Well, I should get going I need to meet up with her." I growled slightly as he walked away. But he stopped turning back to me his signature smirk on his face. "Maybe I can get close to her, I heard she's a firecracker. I'm sure that would be amazing in bed."

I should have thought things through better. I lunged at him, but before I could make it two sets of hands stopped me. Mason and Eddie's to be exact. They had been stationed outside of Rose's room, Abe was not going to take any chances.

This man was going to screw everything up. I needed to win Rose over. Rose was seconds away from returning to her old ways. And I knew with everything inside of me that if Adrian offered she would take it. She was mad, angry and scared. I gave him one last glare before I fixed my shirt and walked away. I was not going to give up that easy.

**Rose's POV**

For the last two weeks Adrian has spent almost every waking moment with me. At first it was asking me questions about the case. I would answer them, he would write everything down. Now I could tell what he was looking for. I did not miss the wondering eyes, going up and down my body, even in the horrid hospital gown.

At first I had not reacted. I was still too caught up in what had happened. But soon enough my body started working without me. I could not remember the last time my body had betrayed me like this. I felt the spark of the addict working its way up me. The flame I had thought I had shut off was burning strong.

I knew I should fight it. I had worked so hard to get to where I was, but then again what did it matter. I had gotten so far because of Dimitri. He, we had worked together to start working towards a path, a life that would be for the best. But right now, none of that mattered. He needed to stay away from me. I was not going to change, I had just been diluting myself.

It also did not help that I was feeling better. My gun shot wounds were healing up nicely, and I was now able to walk around doing things on my own. And as stated before my body was betraying me. And Adrian really was't that bad looking. With his messy brown hair, emerald green eyes. He was a bit on the lanky side, but he was still good to look at.

"Well Rose it looks like you can leave today." Adrian walked in with a back pack in hand. He threw it on the bed, but not before eye ball fucking me.

"I'm assuming this is my clothes." My voice came out as a purr. I tried not to look over at the bedside table where 3 bouquets were set up, all from Dimitri.

"Not that you need them around me." Adrian winked and stepped closer. "But I think you need to at least wear them until you get home.

With that I got up and ready, more than willing to let Adrian bring me home. My mind was telling me this was for the best. It was going to be worth breaking any and all progress I had made. It was not like any of it mattered. From the very beginning I knew who I was. Yes, for a bit I noticed the changes, but they had not even been worth it. I mean in reality Dimitri had rejected me.

Again I looked at the flowers, and the moments before I was shot came to play. I remembered him asking me out on a date. Wondering if maybe we could make it all work out. I sighed remembering that I had been about to agree. What would have happened if we started dating? Would we be happy?

"Those jeans look divine on you." Adrian brought me out of my musings as he looked at me like I was some piece of meat. He had grabbed the flowers now and was putting them in a box.

"Don't bother I don't even like flowers." I grabbed the flowers chucking them in the near by trash can.

As every one hit the bag I cringed, hating how I could act like they meant nothing to me. But I knew if I brought them home and stared at them for too much longer I would change my mind. I did not need Dimitri, and he sure as hell did not need me. The change in him was clear as day and permanent. Mine had just been a temporary bout of insanity.

I did not miss the disapproving glares from both Mason and Eddie. And I knew that soon enough Mason would see Adrian at the house. Mason was an agent from another department. I had hired him as my cook because my father had conned my into it. Mason had a small family to take care of and his low position did not pay enough. But ever since I let Dimitri into my life I fear Mason would rat me out. Thankfully so far he had kept his lips sealed.

As soon as my bedroom door closed Adrian was on me. His lips crashed onto mine and I could not help but compare his kisses to Dimitri's. He kissed sloppy, wet, and was drooling more than I would like. Either way I let myself get lost in the kiss, in the distraction. He pushed me lightly towards the bed, and again my mind thought back to how Dimitri had not been afraid to handle me roughly, something I truly did love.

I shook my head wanting, no needing to stop thinking about him. He was gone out of my life. Other then sending the flowers he had not even tried to contact me, or even visit. I suppose I had kicked him out, but I thought he would try a little harder. Anger raged through me and I threw it into my make out session with Adrian.

Soon enough I let the lust shine through and all thoughts of Dimitri vanished. Clothes started to disappear. Adrian constantly taking quick breaks to ogle my body. His hands touching me every way possible. His right hand came and cupped my breast, and I moaned at the contact. I had missed this. His lips latched onto my lips and my eyes shot open as pleasure coursed through me.

That was until I saw the flowers sitting on my night stand. The same arrangement that had been sent to me at the hospital. The same cursive handwriting on the small note I had learned to recognize. Damn it I could not do this.

"Adrian, Adrian stop." Adrian took a few seconds to react too caught up in the moment. He pulled back confused.

"I- I can't do this." His eyes changed from lustful to anger.

"You can't just lead me on Rose." I pulled away, a little scared. He had seemed so sweet before, but then again he had been wanting something from me. Something I now did not want to give him.

"I'm sorry, but after this there will be no more leading on. I cannot and will not do this." My tone was all agent and he got up quickly dressing.

"This is about Belikov isn't it?" His smirk returned when he noticed the change in me. "Well just so you know he hasn't been waiting for you. If I am correct, which I always am I have seen him with at least a few different women in the last couple of weeks."

Something snapped inside of me and my eyes watered over. I kept staring at Adrian who was looking at me, mocking me with that damn smirk. I tried not to think about Dimitri with other women. I tried not to let it get to me. After all I had been the one to tell him whatever we had was over.

"Leave. Get the fuck out Adrian." He grabbed the last of his things but his smile never wavered. He threw a card my way.

"Call me when you come to your senses. Belikov and you will never be." And with that he left.

I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself. How could Dimitri affect me this much. Why was I still so caught up on him. I had been the one to want him to leave. And yet now all I wanted was him, his kisses, caresses. I reached over to the note on the flowers, opening it slowly. The words on the small paper were the last straw, and the tears spilled over.

_I'm not giving up on you... See you soon Roza Baby_

_Dimitri Belikov_

**__****Sooooo? How's everyone doing? Is the new year treating you all well? Mine sure is! I want to thank all of those who Nominated me for the La Vampire Academy Awards... I was honestly not expecting that! So Thank you so much!**

**__****Ok before you freak out about me making them not be able to have kids in two stories... Did we all forget that in VA they cannot have kids... And seriously although they could fall or be in love in this story it would not be easy for either of them to have a child. Their attention is on themselves and each other only... **

**__****So what did you think of this chapter? Do you think Dimitri should give up? Has Rose really changed? And who was about to freak out if I made Rose sleep with Adrian? Oh come on you know I wouldn't hurt you like that! Anyways will Dimitri win her over? Tell her how he feels? And do you think Adrian was lying? Did Dimitri sleep with other women? Let me know what you think and I shall try and update again soon!**


End file.
